


A Rational Arrangement

by Dragonsigma



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cala had not cried out, yet Beshelar woke all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rational Arrangement

This... this was not something they did often. Only when the stresses of the day weighed too heavily on both of them. Such times were rare amid days of endless meetings and audiences and parties. Their role was, after all, mostly ceremonial. Mostly, but not entirely. There were still those who would threaten their Emperor and those close to him.

The past few days had been difficult for all of them. The poisoned letter, thank the gods, never reached the Emperor's hands. Only Kiru Athmaza's quick action had saved the page who had unknowingly carried it. The hired armsmen had been a different story. Though they had survived it all ostensibly unharmed, the week had been tense and fearful all the same. 

Though nothing would ever be worse than when they were betrayed by one of their own, that did not mean they were immune to other fears. This, as one of the worst threats they had faced in months, certainly fell within their unspoken agreement.

Theirs was a rational arrangement, for the times when they both needed but could not turn elsewhere. Truly, there  _ was _ no one else to turn to, no option that didn’t risk rumors, discovery, disgrace. It was only reasonable, responsible even, that they should turn to each other.

Usually, after it was done, they pulled apart, retired to their separate beds. It was easier, that way, to pretend there was nothing more to it than release, that it was only a convenience. It could not be any other way; there was far too much risk that someone would find them together thus. 

But this night, somehow, neither could find the will to leave. Sleeping beside each other like this was a risk, yes... but at the moment it was something they needed as much as the act itself.

~//~

Cala had not cried out, yet Beshelar woke all the same. It was instinct, the need to be attuned to any disturbances that could signal danger to himself or his fellows. Though a quick inspection of the room revealed no threats, Cala was awake beside him, shivering despite the closeness. Beshelar frowned. 

"Art well?" he asked, after several silent moments.

"Only dreams," came the shaky reply, an answer and not an answer. “Needst not concern thyself.” Truly, there was nothing of concern... and yet Beshelar was concerned all the same. Cala was a scholar, versed in logic and philosophy, calm and kind at times when Beshelar became angry or flustered. Whatever images could frighten him must be truly terrible indeed. 

It was clear that Cala would not find sleep again easily. And another restless night, whether spent in bed or at his desk studying protective magics, would not serve Cala well. Nor would this tension in his body, this shuddering that he clearly had no defense against.

Maybe it wasn't wholly proper, this desire to shield his partner from anything that troubled him. But at this moment, Beshelar could see no reason not to offer what he could. 

Beshelar reached out, and hesitated, wondering if indeed his touch would be welcome. But a sense honed from years in Cala's company pushed him onwards.

When he placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, Cala did not pull away. Nor did he when Beshelar ran his hand down his back, finding tense muscles under the thin nightshirt. And the faint sigh he heard in response removed any lingering doubt.

So he continued, more boldly now, rubbing circles into tight muscles, feeling Cala relax under his touch. The shuddering slowed and then ceased altogether, and the tension gradually eased. It was only a few more minutes before he heard Cala's breath even out in sleep. 

He watched for several moments more to be certain all was well, and then settled down to sleep, feeling more at peace than he had at any point in all those long days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the tiny fandom discussion and RP at http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
